fables_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Regina (Earth-01)
Regina '('Born: 'February 01, 1401), the Evil Queen of the Silver Realm, is actually Snow White's and Rose Red's paternal aunt. After her husband's death, she became the sole ruler of his kingdom and "adopted" Snow White when she was still a child. Jealous of her niece's beauty, she tried to assassinate Snow White twice, ultimately failing both times. Blinded by vengeance, Regina cased a Dark Curse to release an ancient evil who proceeded to conquer the Homelands, with Regina as his lover. History Early life Regina was the daughter of Prince Heinrich, the fifth son of King Heidrich of Stroh, and a miller's daughter named Cora. Bitter over King Wilhelm of Tamir abandoning her to wed Lady Elicia, Cora sought to seize their kingdom by placing her own daughter on the throne. In truth, Cora never actually had an affair with King Whitney and was unaware that her lover was a faerie nobleman who took the form of King Wilhelm to seduce Cora, who he sensed had powerful magic in her, to conceive a child. This union produced a daughter, and Cora, unable to support this child and clinging to her dreams of escaping her humble beginnings, abandoned her daughter in the woods only for her faerie lover to take the child away to OZ. Cora was then tutored in the mystic arts by her then-lover Rumpelstiltskin, who taught her to spin straw into gold. In order to secure economic sovereignty for his impoverished kingdom, King Heidrich arranged the marriage of his youngest son, Heinrich, to Cora. Unwilling to abandoned her plans for revenge and power, Cora magically removed her heart and assisted the Boxing League in imprisoning Rumpelstiltskin. Cora needed a daughter to further her ends, as King Wilhelm and Queen Elicia already produced a son, named Prince Wednell, and used magic to ensure she birthed a daughter. However, using magic to affect her conception yielded unforeseen consequences: Cora instead gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, whom she christened Rex and Regina respectfully. When Cora's plans to seize the Kingdom of Tamir through sorcerous means can close to fruition, Cora plotted to kill Heinrich, which she did swiftly, caching him unaware and using an untraceable poison. Cora took control over her husband's estate, where she delegated young Rex's rearing to servants, while she personally tutored Regina. With her husband's death, Cora revealed herself as a witch to her children, using magic whenever it served her to solicit respect and obedience from them, but still keeping her mystical abilities a secret from the community. 1416 — 1418 As Cora molded Regina into a graceful and proper young lady, she also infiltrated the Tamir's royal castle as a lady-in-waiting to Queen Elicia by using a glamour and slowly poisoned Elicia and Wilhelm over the course of several months until they died in their sleep. A cute girl, Regina was emotionally unstable and, unable to recognize her beauty, entirely too critical of her appearance; consequently, suffered bouts of body dysmorphic disorder and became eisoptrophobic. Unhappy and unpopular, she was bullied by her fellow aristocrats, who saw Regina as inferior because her mother was once a poor commoner. Cora's constant criticism and lack of moral support only fueled her vanity and insecurity. Though Regina found some comfort in tending to her estate's apple orchard with Rex, she was still consumed by envy and resentment towards more elite noblewoman. Taking an interest in witchcraft, Regina asked her mother to teach her magic in the hopes of improving her appearance and taking revenge on her bullies. However, despite being born with an aptitude for wielding magical energy, Cora felt Regina would use such power to rebel and refused to let her cultivate it. Growing to resent her mother for denying her the power and respect magic might bring her, Regina fantasized about becoming a regal sorceress, craving power and revenge on her tormentors. 1419 On their eighteenth birthday, Rex tried to save his sister from her self-loathing and low self-esteem by gifting Regina a quicksilver mirror he found tempering in the pond near their family estate and told her to see herself as he saw her; as the fairest of them all. This mirror was in fact possessed by an oracle's spirit that could speak only the truth and allowed the user to see others through reflective surfaces, but neither sibling was aware of this at the time. Regina discovered the mirror to be enchanted and kept its magical nature largely a secret, afraid Cora would confiscate it from her. Seeing this artifact as her means to attaining power and finally freeing herself from Cora's grip, Regina began studying its uses. Using the magic mirror to gaze upon others unseen, Regina secretly spied on her mother for weeks. Learning of her mother's plan to marry Regina to King Wendell and use her as a mere figurehead to rule Tamir, Regina began plotting to overthrow her mother's tyranny. Regina used her magic mirror to locate and contact the sorceress Lauda, who lived in the wilderness near her family estate. Seeking powerful allies, and reminded of her own familial troubles, Lauda offered to teach Regina rudimentary magic if she agreed to repay her in the future. Regina accepted her offer, and, after being given a distance mirror by Lauda, banished Cora to Underland. The power Regina tasted from using magic thrilled her, and she apprenticed herself to Lauda. Narcissistic and headstrong, Regina centered her magics on increasing her allure so as to more easily ensnare the hearts and minds of those around her. She also took possession of her mother's arcane belongings, using them to pick up further sorcerous skills. As her obsession with gaining power grew, she became increasingly distant from her brother, who was ignorant of her mystic powers. Meanwhile, Rex spent months searching for Cora, unaware of Regina's involvement in her disappearance, and ultimately gave up the hope of finding his mother. 1420 Retaining her interest in becoming a queen so she could gain greater power and wealth, Regina took advantage of her mother's plan and, with her precarious emotional outlook, became convinced that King Wendell would fall instantly in love with her at first sight. Wendell, who currently devoted himself to the upkeep of his kingdom rather than romantic pursuits, spurned Regina's attempts at seduction, and Regina felt humiliated. Thoroughly demoralized, Regina was solaced when her magic looking-glass confirmed her to be the fairest in the land. The flattery of the mirror built Regina’s self-worth, but also swelled her vanity. She became prideful and arrogant, regarding King Wendell as a fool for not succumbing to her advances. Regina coveted the throne of Tamir, as it was the wealthiest kingdom in the country, and petitioned Lauda into providing her with a love potion so she could make the king fall in love with her. Under the effects of the potion, Wendell agreed to marry her. Marrying quickly, Regina had her brother give her away to be married and she became a queen by marrying King Wendell of Tamir, though she secretly kept many lovers. Now treasured by all of the realm, Regina was famed for her incredible beauty, but this made her vain and selfish. Her world became her reflection, and she developed an irrational obsession with remaining the fairest of them all and experimented with black magic to gain eternal life. After she relocated to King Wendell's castle, Regina brought no possessions to his castle except for her magic mirror. Everyday Regina would consult her magic looking-glass, asking it who the fairest in the land was, and always the looking-glass replied that she was, and this would satisfy her for she knew that mirrors spoke the truth. After Regina's wedding ceremony, her brother encountered Lauda in the woods as he got lost making his way back to their ancestral home. Rex fell deeply in love with Lauda and, at her insistence, he relinquished his lofty title and gave his share of the family's estate to Regina. Regina accepted the lands and used them to expand her kingdom. 1421 Hearing rumors of a monstrous wolf scouring the lands, Regina saw an opportunity to seize the kingdom for herself and convinced her husband to join several other kingdoms in fighting this beast. Failing to kill the Gaffer Wolf, King Wendell died in this righteous war in a faraway land and Regina used the opportunity to tax the people of Tamir heavily in order to locate and purchase other magic mirrors, along with documents and artifacts of ancient alchemy, as well as rare potions and herbs with which to experiment. Establishing private laboratory facilities deep within her castle, Regina began to put her alchemical knowledge to use for personal gain. Although most of his potions' effects proved transitory, Regina discovered an elixir that could retard aging. Drinking it, she embarked on a reign of terror throughout the realm, longing to find a spell to grant herself immortality, expanding her kingdom and establishing five magnificent castles. She succeeded in finding such a spell to grant her eternal life, and discerned the ingredients needed for the spell which included the heart of someone she loved. 1422 Regina secretly killed her brother Rex as he was returning home to his wife and newborn babes after gathering supplies at the nearest village, and used his heart to cast her spell. Her spell granted her immortal life, but to never grow old or ugly, she had to periodically drain the life force of others to replenish her youth and beauty. In order to maintain her spell and eternal life, Regina bound the spell to the mystic Black Mirror. To prevent Lauda from discovering her involvement in Rex's death, Regina manipulated Lauda into believing a group of rogue bandits that have been terrorizing her kingdom had killed Rex. Lauda quickly killed those who she thought were her husband's murders and then focused her energies on raising her twin daughters, relocating to another part of the Enchanted Forest. After killing her brother, what was left of Regina's goodness compelled her to plant an apple tree at the heart of her castle garden in honor of him. Using magic, this tree blossomed and grew unnaturally lovely and fertile. 1430 About seven years later, Lauda, fearing for her daughter's safety, arranged for Snow White to live with Regina. While Regina was reluctant to shelter her niece, she was convinced to do so by Lauda, who reminded her sister-in-law that it was she who helped her to achieve her high status. Largely apathetic to her niece, Regina made sure Snow White was safe and cared for, but kept her isolated from others; for the select few who did interact with Snow White, Regina pretended her niece was actually the shut-in daughter of her late husband, mainly so as to not repel any potential young male lovers. 1440 When Regina asked her mirror who the fairest in the land was, her magic looking-glass said Snow White was now lovelier than her, for Snow White possessed both great physical and spiritual beauty. Regina was enraged at this usurpation and began plotting a way to kill Snow White in a manner that would have none suspecting he involvement. Threatening to kill her royal huntsman, thereby dooming his wife and child to certain death without the means to survive, Regina called for him to drag Snow White away, into the deep, dark forest where many terrible deeds can be concealed. As proof of her niece's demise or as a prize of sorts, she ordered her huntsman to return with Snow White's heart in a box. Snow White pled for her life, and in time the huntsman's heart was moved. Sparing Snow White, the huntsman substituted the heart of a pig to present to Regina and she was none the wiser. When Lauda or anyone else questioned Snow's whereabouts, Regina feigned sadness and claimed that her idiot huntsmam lost her in the woods while she picked flowers; for Lauda in particular, Regina implied heavily that Snow White ran from the huntsman in search of Lauda's cottage. 1438 In time, Regina learned the truth about her adopted daughter from her looking-glass. Regina could not abide this news and killed the huntsman for deceiving her. Knowing if she used magic to kill Snow White Lauda would undoubtedly be able to trace it back to her, Regina cloaked herself in the guise of an old woman, and visited Snow White in her cottage while the dwarfs were away. Crushing Snow White's ribs with a corset, Regina took her leave after Snow White passed out. Learning from her mirror this failed, Regina took advantage of Snow White's hazy memory and revisitied her under the same glamour. Tricking Snow White into using a poisoned comb, Regina drugged her. Believing Snow White dead at last, Regina took her leave, but the dwarves arrived in time to remove the comb and, seeing the finery of the comb, beat Snow White under the assumption she pilfered it from amongst their treasures. Driven nearly insane by the mirror's news her niece still lived, Regina cloaked herself in her glamour one last time and gave her amnesiac niece a poisoned apple. Snow took a single bite of the poisoned apple and this time Regina stayed to watch her die, and to be sure, she held Snow White in her arms until she fell into a deep coma. The dwarves on finding Snow White so assumed the worst, and dumped her body at the edge of the forest. By nightfall, Prince Charming rescued Snow and his love was enough to overcome Regina's poison, since all nobles of his lands had some degree of magic in them. When Regina was finally caught by Charming's forces, Regina was forced to wear red-hot iron shoes and dance at Snow White's wedding to Prince Charming. She dropped to the floor and was presumed dead. Her body was buried in an unmarked grave in a swamp nearby. However, Regina spell of immortality kept her alive and she dragged her raw, blistered, useless feet into a swamp nearby. 1439 Regina spent months plotting revenge and recuperating her strength. Learning from her mirrors that Snow White divorced Prince Charming and relocated to her old castle to rule Tamir, Regina became furious. Taking advantage of the castle's secret passageways, Regina infiltrated Tamir's castle and attacked Snow White. When Snow tried to defend herself with a dagger, Regina took it and stabbed Snow. To Regina's dismay, Snow remains unharmed. Lauda emerged and revealed that she used one of Regina's hairs, taken from her hair brushes, to create a protection spell that prevented her from harming Snow or her unborn child in the Homelands. As payment for saving her life years before, Snow White banished Regina forever to live alone with her misery. Deciding if she could not kill Snow White, she would instead take away what she loved most: her unborn child. Under a glamour, Regina inflitrated Snow White's castle and used magic to rapdily speed up her pregnancy. Drugging the princess with an apple to ease her birthing pains, Regina stole Snow White's newborn daughter and claimed the child was still born to an intoxicated Snow White. Sensing the great magical power the child possessed, Regina decides to steal the baby's powers for herself to break Lauda's spell over Snow White. Before she could take her great-niece's power, Lauda stopped her. As a result, a spiteful Regina threw the baby through one of her mirrors to kill it. Ready to die, Lauda instead sentenced Regina to live out the rest of her days in a doorless and windowless tower, spelled to keep Regina imprisoned within. So Regina could watch herself grow old as punishment for harming her daughter and killing her granddaughter for the sake of beauty, Lauda put the Black Mirror in the tower, oblivious it was actually the source of Regina's life. Unknown to Regina and Lauda, Snow White's newborn daughter surivied the trip through the mirror and ended up in a small village within the Hesse. 1439 — 2000 Over the next five centuries, the spell that granted Regina eternal life prevented her from dying of old age. But as she could not consume other's life force, her body deteriorated. Eventually, she became so wizened as to be senseless and immobile. Her youthful appearance and consciousness now only existed in her mirror as an illusion and nothing more. 2000 With the use of her crow familiars, she abducted the woodcraver Geppetto and used magic to steal his heart, placing him under her command. Using his legion of sorcerers to shatter Lauda's barrier spell, Regina drained the life force of everyone involved with her liberation, except for Geppeto and forced him to arrange her marriage to the Emperor. 2001 Now Empress, Regina quickly took control over Geppetto's circle of trusted advisors. Using fear and intimidation, Gepetto's closest followers shifted their loyalty to Regina and she kept Geppetto alive to craft wooden soldiers. Growing impatient with the incompetence of men, Regina formed a group she dubbed the "Queens of Darkenss" and invited several powerful sorceresses to join her in an attempt to acquire power. Among those whom joined were the Snow Queen, the Black Fairy, and the Sea Witch. Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West of Oz, jealous of the life Regina led, made an assassination attempt on her. After failing and being detained, Zelena revealed to Regina that she was was her elder half-sister. Looking to gain powerful allies, Regina offered Zelena control over Oz, replacing the Nome King as its designated ruler. Zelena accepted Regina's offer, and the two formed an uneasy alliance. 2003 Regina ordered her armies to find twelve maidens whose hearts are made of pure light, devoid of darkness, so she could absorb their life force, a sorcerous act that would make Regina a goddess in fact as well as name. Regina spent the following centuries searching for the Princesses of Heart, delving into the lore surrounding them, while collecting the other necessary ingredients for her spell. Through her research, Regina discovered that her niece Snow White was one of these prophesied maidens. Hardened by a thirst for revenge against Snow White, Regina spent the next five years terrorizing the Homelands, longing to find Snow White and kill her once and for all. 2008 Over the next several years, Regina captured six of the twelve Princesses of Heart: Gerda, Gretel, Nerissa, Little Red Riding Hood, Alice Liddle, and Rapunzel. Discerning that the remaining Princesses resided in the Mundy Realm, Regina sent covert espionage agents to detain and capture the remaining Princesses. April — August Her agents succeed in capturing Briar Rose, Cinderella, and Beauty. However, Regina realized that "Beauty" was in fact the monster Lamia, who killed the real Beauty centuries ago and adopted her form. Undeterred, Regina used almost all of Lamia's life force in a ritual sacrifice to revive the real Beauty. Barely alive, Lamia managed to escape Regina's clutches and made her way back to Fabletown. Regina cloaked herself in the guise of Lauda and captured Odette Swan, who was in fact the long-lost daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Regina and her forces invaded Fabletown, capturing Snow White and Rose Red. Regina used the full power of concentrated moonlight siphoned through a mystical field, to steal the collective life force of the princesses. Before Regina could complete her spell, Prince Charming shattered the Black Mirror, shattering the Evil Queen as well. Characteristics Regina is a lovely, exotic-looking young woman with long black hair and large brown eyes. Due to magic, her body is relatively immaculate and perfectly proportioned. '''Personality ' Regina was a complex person whose only role model was her mother Cora, which had caused her to develop a haughty attitude and a lust for power. Despite her arrogant attitude, Regina was highly insecure regarding her physical appearance, unable to recognize her own beauty, and this made her very vain in trying to enhance it. To compensate for her insecurities, she always acted very arrogant and ego-driven, striving to prove her superiority over others, Snow White above all, whose inherent magical talents and beauty she is highly jealous of. After being told she was the "fairest of them all," her vanity swelled and she became extremely selfish. For the first time in her life, she was able to control others with the power at her command, to manipulate men with her beauty and raw sexuality. Regina's relationship with her mother and brother was complicated, but she did care about them, after a fashion. She seemed to suffer from bipolar tendencies and anger-management issues, along with other mental and emotional instabilities. '''Powers and Abilities |-|Powers= *'Life-Force Absorption:' Regina is a "psychic vampire" with the ability to sustain herself by psionically draining the life force of other human beings into herself. If she drains a person's entire life force from him of her, the victim dies and the victim's body crumbles into dust. If Regina drains only part of victim's life force, Regina achieves a measure of psychic control over her victim's mind. Regina's youthful appearance and vitality depends upon her absorbing the life forces of one or more people on a regular basis. This restores Regina to a youthful and healthy appearance when she has been injured, or when she over-exerts her other powers, and sustains her centuries-long life. A side effect of this process is that Regina remembers the life of anyone she absorbs. **'Physical Enhancement:' By using the absorbed life energies that sustain her, Regina can enhance her physical strength (lifting 2 tons), speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability to superhuman levels. The amount of energy she has retained from her victims does seem to correlate somewhat with her physical strength and resistance to injury. Regina can momentarily move at superhuman speeds of around 175 miles/hour, though this requires a heavy expenditure of energy and can cause her to age rapidly and require more life energy immediately. As long as she maintains her supply of absorbed life force, Regina appears to be immune to most forms of conventional injury; she has survived both a knife wound and a crossbow bolt to her heart with no apparent lasting effects. **'Psychic Vampirism:' Through unknown means, Regina can also cause a human being to become a psychic vampire like herself, but be subordinate to Regina's own will. *'Claws:' When old and wizened, Regina's fingernail rapidly elongate into razor-sharp claws that are strong enough to rend through substances as durable as bone. It is unknown if she can manifest them willingly. *'Witchcraft:' Regina had extensive sorcerous knowledge, using it for summoning demons and other entities, manipulation of various artifacts (including mystic jewelry and runestaffs), teleportation across great distances, energy blasts and glass-like constructs, to view distant events through mirrors, manipulation of her voice to lure her victims, disguising the appearance of herself or others, and restraining others in mystic bonds. **'Energy Projection:' **'Conjuration:' The ability to draw imaginary objects into existence. **'Teleportation:' **'Heart Removal:' Regina mastered a spell from her mother's spell book to magically remove a person's heart without harming them, and whosoever holds their heart could control them or kill them by crushing the heart into powder. When someone's heart is removed, they cannot feel true emotion unless their heart is returned to them or at least on their person physically. **'Glamouring:' **'Hypnotic Kiss:' The ability to place people under hypnosis through a kiss. **'Catoptromancy:' The ability to spy on others through the use of mirrors. |-|Abilities= *'Master Alchemist:' Regina is a practitioner of alchemy, science based upon the transmutation of elements, and has attained mastery of the alchemical sciences with her high-level intellect. *'Skilled Herbalist:' Regina was self-taught a great deal about many medicinal herbs and poisons from her mother's tomes. She used her knowledge of herbs and medicine to create a powerful colorless and odorless poison that was completely untraceable. *'High Intellect:' Regina is exceptionally intelligent and cunning, having been trained in politics by her mother. *'Multilingualism:' In addition to German, Regina can speak French and English fluently. |-|Weaknesess= *'Black Mirror:' The Black Mirror was the source of Regina's life and when it was harmed it hurt Regina in direct correlation to how much damage it received. When it shattered, Regina herself shattered into hundreds of mirror-like pieces, but she evidently still lived. *'Fairy Dust:' When spread on her, the dust-like residue produced by the wings of a faerie could prevent Regina from using magic. Paraphernalia * Mirror of Truth: (formerly) Regina, at one time, was the owner of a magical looking-glass possessed by the spirit of an oracle. The enchantment which trapped his spirit within forces him to speak in rhyme and demands that others do the same. The oracle is compelled to answer any question asked of it truthfully and can view distant events, but can only show its user a glimpse of whatever she wanted to see, but nothing more. *'Mirror of Remembrance:' Through this mirror Regina could recapture the vagrant memories of whomsoever touched the glass. *'Mirror of Forgetfulness:' By forcing other's to stare into this mirror, Regina can cause them to forget the recent past and prolonged exposure can lead to catatonia. *'Distance Mirrors:' Regina possessed several mirrors that allowed matter to pass through them to undisclosed locations. She has been seen traveling to lands such as Avalon, OZ, Underland, and the Mundy Realm. *'Mystical Hand Mirror:' Regina possesses a silver, gem-encrusted hand mirror through which she can view distant events or occasionally cast spells. By transferring herself into her hand mirror, mentally influencing it to hover through space, and transferring herself out of the mirror, Regina can traverse great distances. *'Cora's Grimoire:' Regina took possession of her mother's spell book after she banished her to Underland. *'Arsenal of alchemical potions:' Regina employs a huge arsenal of alchemical potions she has discovered or concocted, that she can conceal in hidden pouches and pockets within her costume. Her alchemy, which can transmute elements through means unknown to modern science, enables her to control her own body, the bodies of others, or inorganic matter. Her mixtures include nerve gas pellets, sleeping potions, a potion that renders a person inert by rapidly lowering their body temperature, pellets that make a person susceptible to Regina's hypnotic commands, other potions and pellets that enable her to transmute inorganic matter, create explosive blasts and create beings known as elementals that are composed of ancient alchemical "elements" of earth, fire, air, and water. With few exceptions, all of Regina's potions and pellets have only temporary effect. *'Ebony:' Regina has a familiar, Ebony, a possibly demonic crow which can regenerate from virtually complete destruction, transform into a cat or a panther, and through which Regina can see, hear, and occasionally cast spells. Category:Earth-01